


Don't Tell a Soul

by MelonArchive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, F/M, First fic lmao, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Mistaken Identity, Near Death Experiences, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, don't hate on me (or do i don't care), not quite major character death or graphic violence but someone almost dies, will update sporadically because school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonArchive/pseuds/MelonArchive
Summary: Alya Césaire is going to class when she hears a noise in the locker room.The next thing she knows, there's a pink flash and a shocked Marinette Dupain-Cheng is standing before her.Her best friend is a superhero.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Don't Tell a Soul

Marinette Dupain-Cheng knows a lot.

She knows how to fight supervillains, how to repel Chat Noir's flirting, and how to keep her double identity.

What she doesn't know is what to do when her best friend walks in on her detransforming.

"Pound it!" Her and Chat Noir's voice rang in unison, as they always did whenever they fought an akuma. The akumatized child sat before them.

Ladybug's ring beeped. "Could you take this little guy home?"  
  
"Sure thing!"

"Can I get an interview?" Of course. She'd forgotten the fact that the press was a thing. Her ring beeped again.

"I, uh, have to go. Bug out!"  
  
Her yo-yo flew up and around the top of the school. She'd have to detransform in the locker room, and by the looks of it, she only have 30-40 seconds left.

She dropped into the locker room as Tikki popped out of her ring and a pink light filled the room.

"Spill. Now." A voice rang out. 

Marinette looked behind her.

And she saw a gaping Alya Cesaire.

"Don't tell a soul."

**Author's Note:**

> Dun Dun Dun!


End file.
